THC
THC RAP group was formed in early 2001. in Belgrade, in the beginning of the team were: DJ Shadow (Nenad Vukotic 1985); Bore (Borko Vujicic 1985); Zuluf (Stefan Gligorijevic 1985); Sale (Alexandar Zlatarov 1985). The first official appearance was on April 4, 2003 in the House of Youth, as the opening act for the then hard core band Smile Philosophy, this date is celebrated as the birthday !!! After many visits to all local rep, radio and tv shows, performing with various local rappers at the Academy, the home of youth and every possible Belgrade club organized Saleta Scara (Who is in the house), bitcharka grass and many other powerful people. At one such concert was followed by a meeting with the then young and very talented producer Petar Milanovic Pero, who is credited with producing one of the best songs of the domestic beet songs for street, pal !! Shortly following the meeting with another is also a talented producer Janko janicijevic aka mad, and the first song that was recorded officially in the study of THC was the right song for street, pal, because of financial (dis) abilities were shot by two songs at the same time for hunting, songs ONLY NEK SE ROLL, shit, shit, DEMO, and what MC ?! which has taken the first spot, who noticed people from BSSIVITY MUSIC's, and over all the domestic beet well known AUNT SANDRA THC signed his first official agreement on 9 April 2004, the. From April 2004 to May 2007 were also waiting for the firstborn called symbolic THC 1, in the meantime, DJ Shadow personal reasons cease to work in a group, but my heart always stays with us, working on commercials (SINALCO), the performances throughout Serbia Subotica, Novi Sad, EXIT 50 cent Belgrade Arena 2006, Zrenjanin, Nis, Nis, Sarajevo, Velika Plana, etc. ... Music for a series of RTS 'PRISON FILES "in which he participated Bore, and finally in the fall of 2006 -e began seriously and actively working on the album in which they participated various quality people such as Coyote, Demian, Cobi, Lud, Suid, HANG, Oneya, Petar Milanovic Pera and of course the whole family. The album was finally released in May 2007-eu release Bassivity / Mascom Music CDs, accompanied by two music videos for the songs TEK LUDNICA and THC feat. COYOTE, he experienced a lot of quality criticism of listeners and competent people to the local rap scene, and of course the ever important comments iskompleksiranih computer gangster spat from their own reasons !! Shortly after the release of their first album comes to small and insignificant changes in the tail set, which is even more motivated to work even better tail. In the spring of 2008 Bore and Stefan enter the studio where the THC great atmosphere with the support of people from the neighborhood and the family afoot first independent release THC rep. In a new study Janka janicijevic a.ka. LUD BLING BLING, recorded a new album by the name "MONKEY idzuo" name came from everyday fora at the end, a deeper meaning of the name is a struggle, coping, tearing and worse survival in all of the Belgrade and Serbian jungle !! Totally focused, days was done on the songs with a lot of talented young people, especially the elderly and the power that is about to be heard. The only guest rappers are excellent Marlon Brutal boy of 21 blocks hcz kcz !!! Less known THC Medoxem family from Zemun, DJ DOOBIE shit kill that album fantastic spice wild. From the producers of the music worked both old and new: Pera, Dash Baby Bounce, LUD, Demian, Cobi J COOK, Legend (LA), Jimmie triple B. The album made it and the song with the late Dusan PRELEVIĆ overflights musical legend Belgrade's streets . 15 new songs reflect the life of a family with only one message of struggle to end !!! Album "MONKEY idzuo" which is available from March 2009 he rounded a strong story, it is the end of one and the beginning of a new family because they do not intend to stop, but rather largely contemplating and preparing to shoot a new THC tail! Do enjoy the new quality music, great respect and support for all those who stand with us !!! THC !!! Category:Serbian rappers Category:Rap artists Category:Rap groups Category:Serbian musicians